Knock Knock Who's Ed?
"Knock Knock Who's Ed?" is the 3rd episode of Season 2 and the 29th''' episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Ed gets thrown out of his house and is missing a marathon of his beloved monster movies. Plot The Eds latest scheme for separating the local kids from their allowances is a swimming pool with a twist of lime, or rather lime flavored gelatin but as usual Eddy messes up the formula and can only watch as the resulting giant jelly cube is slowly engulfed by Ed only to be semi-regurgitated seconds later through the gaps in his teeth … ick! It's enough to put you off your lunch, and maybe even your supper. All scammed out, the boys retreat to Ed's place where the only thing to do is watch the 8 Hour Monster Movie Marathon… if only they could watch it, for after a disastrous attempt at serving his friends a selection of snacks n munchies Ed and his chums are ejected from the fridge and then the house by a stroppy Sarah who has no intention of letting them back in ever again! Distraught at missing their monster fix the Eds try their luck at Kevin's house to no effect, he couldn't care less about Ed's medical emergency! Things are desperate enough to warrant a trip to Rolf's but if they want to watch the marathon on his archaic TV set they will first have to listen to his family history - escape is futile and it is definitely not good! Memorable Quotes *'''Eddy: to Ed while in the fake doll "Say something, stupid." Ed: Jimmy while inside the fake doll "My head is snoring, make it stop!" ---- *'Edd': seeing Ed swallow then spray out the lime jelly pool "Well, I think I'll skip lunch today." Eddy: "Let's take him home and hide him!" ---- *'Eddy': "We're in! Movie, Ed!" kicks open the top part of the fake doll ''"What's up, kiwi-head?" '''Ed': the Eds in their fake doll are on top balancing on a streetlight pole "Um, my parents moved the house, Eddy." Eddy: "What the-?!" Eds inside the fake doll falls off the streetlight pole "Aah!" Edd: a painful attempt to get back into Ed's house "We could just go to our house, Eddy." Eddy: "What, and ruin the plot?" ---- *'Eddy': "Those twerps will regret the day they messed with this brain power!" Edd: "I believe we'll all be sorry for that, Eddy!" ---- *'Ed': a medical disaster "Oh my liver! Oh my lasagna!" Edd: to Ed "Ed, lasagna isn't a major organ." Ed: confused "It isn't?" ---- *'Rolf': about on the sofa being carried away in the telling of an epic family event to the bored Eds "Look! My Great Nano's ashes still protect the lamb! As I was the first born male of the family it was placed upon me to carry the great Nano across the sea to this new land. It was a difficult journey for Rolf--" Ed not paying attention and imitating the bird sipping the water "Birdbrain Ed-boy, sit down! My patience is thin and your head is fat! Under the cover of darkness we paddled across the sea in canoes made from our leather shoes, yes. A giant sea cucumber arose from the depths with one eye blinking and blinking looking at Rolf like a sandwich!" the Eds heading over to Rolf's T.V. "…Am I boring you?" Eddy: "Nah, we gotta go to the bathroom." Edd: "'We', together at once?" Rolf: "The sea cucumber gurgled loudly like my father after eating cabbage…" rest is lost as the Eds flee to the bathroom Edd: "Yes, yes, one moment." door "There's no telling what I'll do if I hear any more of that story!" Eddy: "There's gotta be another way to that TV" at the bathroom vent "There! Look!" Edd: "A bathroom vent?! Do you know what kind of bacteria adhere to-?" grabs Edd and shoves him up the air vent ''"Wait!" '''Ed': "TV, Double D". ---- *'Sarah': angry "You're leaving right now!" Ed: "Please, Eddy." Eddy: the enraged Sarah advancing on him with disdain "What's Toulouse gonna do anyway? Finger paint me to death?" ---- *'Ed': "Snack for Double D!" Edd: "Stop! Wait! Ummm, I couldn't! Not before Eddy." Ed: "Snack for my guest!" Eddy: "It's hairy, Ed." leaves for the kitchen Ed: another sweet kept on his hairy leg "I got this one for Christmas!" ---- *'Rolf': Eddy falls off the chair "Sit down, Ed-boy!" Trivia/Goofs *''Fourth Wall Break'': After the Eds fail to infiltrate Ed's House, Edd comes up with an obvious solution; to go to his or Eddy's House instead. Eddy replies, "What, and ruin the plot?" aware that the storyline is in danger of being broken. Most of the times where Eddy breaks the fourth the wall he says "script" refering to the script of the episode. *We learn that Rolf has a Great Nana who has only one eye. *On Ed's posters in his room, present for the purposes of remembering to watch the "Monster Movie Marathon", Ed spells the "Y"s the wrong way round. *In the 2000 Disney film, The Kid, the kid is seen watching the scene in this episode where Ed dived into the great green gelatin in his underwear, twice. *This is the second time Eddy said "What the? AHHHHHHHHHH" his first time is in the episode "Nagged to Ed". *In the beginning scene, notice how the Cul-de-Sac has seemed to shrink. Usually there are five houses around the circular part of the street yet there only seems to be room for four in this episode. *Nazz and the Kanker Sisters do not appear in this episode. *This is Rolf's House's first apperance on the inside. Gallery File:Disney's_The_Kid_2.jpg|Edd in The Kid File:Disney's_The_Kid.jpg|Ed, Edd n Eddy in The Kid Ed movie.jpg|You wouldn't like Ed when he's mad... File:MadSarah.jpg|You wouldn't like Sarah either! Rolf's House.jpg|Quit blocking the TV Ed! Video Knock Knock Who's Ed? – Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 2